


welcome home, master

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cafe AU, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Master/Servant, Ownership, Prostitution, Sicheng likes it :), Ten calls Sicheng Master, TenAlice, Wet & Messy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Sicheng gets dragged to a maid cafe, which is his idea of hell until a pretty maid in a powder blue dress gets on his knees for him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 42
Kudos: 247





	welcome home, master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borntovixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/gifts).



> happy birthday serena 🥳🥳🥳 here is some delightful tenwin smut i hope u enjoy it!! 
> 
> i swear i'm never gonna get sick of tenalice 🥵

This had to be one of the worst days of Sicheng's life. 

Why couldn't he have a normal best friend who liked normal things? 

They could have gone for brunch or to the cinema or to see a cool art exhibition. 

But no, Yuta had brought him to a maid cafe. 

Of all places. 

And he couldn't say no — that wasn't how it worked. 

Their birthdays are only two days apart, and ever since they met at twelve years old in school, they made a pact to celebrate together for the whole weekend after Sicheng's birthday. Two days of them doing whatever they wanted. Yuta chose on the Saturday and Sicheng on the Sunday. No vetoes. 

But Sicheng was regretting that pact for the first time as he was sitting in this pastel pink cafe, boys in frilly little pastel coloured dresses milling around. Creeps, like Yuta, just… Staring at them. 

It was weird. 

He didn't like it. 

He wanted to go home. 

"Will you stop pouting?"

"I'm not!"

"You are." Yuta shoved his phone in Sicheng's face, a picture of him sitting in the cafe, arms crossed and bottom lip jutting out. When had he taken that? "The desserts here are really good. And the maids are really sweet. It's fun! Reminds me of home."

Sicheng rolled his eyes as Yuta stared off dreamily into the distance. He didn't get to play the Japanese card today.

"I just don't get why you'd wanna pay to talk to someone. You're _you."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many pages are left in your little black book?"

Yuta scoffed. What did his whore antics have to do with anything? 

"That's for fucking. This is for talking… At least—"

"Don't." Sicheng held his hand up, stopping Yuta from going any further. He didn't want to know. 

"Come on, it's fun! Tell me this boba isn't to die for."

Sicheng sucked on his straw a little. Okay, so… It was good. Probably more calories in this one drink than he should be consuming in a day, but it was good. 

But he could get boba literally anywhere. 

Why here? 

"And tell me he isn't cute." Yuta nodded his head towards one of the maids. He had a long blonde wig on, plaited into a braid that seemed to go on forever, and a little lilac dress, and he seemed… To be enjoying himself as he giggled along with another customer, hand held to his face to hide his mouth in a very prim and proper way. 

Fake would be another way of putting it. 

Sicheng didn't like fake. 

"I guess, but—"

"But nothing, just loosen up and enjoy yourself. It's fun!"

Sicheng grumbled under his breath. He and Yuta clearly had very different ideas of fun. Made him wonder why they were even friends. 

But, it was Yuta's birthday. Kind of. And it would be his tomorrow. And he was dragging Yuta to see a play he knew the elder would absolutely loathe, so he guessed he could play along… Just for today. 

"Good afternoon, Masters!"

Sicheng flinched as someone popped next to him. A maid, obviously. This one in a daffodil yellow dress with glossy black hair cut off at his shoulders and a bow in his hair. He was cute, had these dimples... But his arms looks so strong. Like he could easily get Sicheng in a headlock.

But he was pretty. His jawline was strong and his cheeks so full… He was really pretty. 

"Would you like to order?"

"Kun!" Sicheng watched on as Yuta's face lit up. He knew this maid by name? "It's good to see you again."

Sicheng suppressed a snort as Yuta twirled platinum hair around his finger. What had gotten into him? The was usually so smooth, had no problem picking people up in clubs. Sicheng wasn't sure he had ever seen him so… Bashful. 

"You too Master. Your usual?"

"Please."

Usual? How often did he come here? Did he come by himself? 

That was… Weird. 

"And you, Sir? Have you had a chance to look at the menu?"

"Uh…" He hadn't actually. He had been in such a funk he had forgotten to look, so he flipped it open and tried to pick something quickly. Not wanting to be an inconvenience. 

That's when he realised the menu wasn't just food. It had pictures of all the maids who worked here… Were they like— For sale?

"The caramel parfait is our speciality. Or if you'd prefer something savour—"

"T-That sounds good." He stuttered out. He didn't really care what he ordered, everything looked nice, he guessed. He was just kind of… Taken aback by this whole thing. 

"And who would you like to serve you, Master?"

_Master._

He had _never_ been called that before. He knew it was just sort of the role play or whatever, he had picked up on it when a maid in a little mint dress who introduced himself as Xiaojun greeted them at the door with a _'Welcome home, Master'._ But it felt odd being addressed as that directly. 

"I—" Was he meant to pick one of these people just based on how they looked? I'm that seemed kind of shallow. 

But he figured it was their job. 

They must be used to it. 

"Anyone is fine?"

"Oh?" Kun cocked his head, clearly confused. "You don't have a favourite?"

A favourite? 

No. He didn't. 

"It's his first time." Yuta offered up, sensing the tension. It was a little embarrassing for him, actually. Especially in front of Kun. "Just pick someone you think is pretty. But not Kun. He's mine."

Kun giggled, tucking his hair behind his ear as he looked down at Yuta endearingly. 

Yuta couldn't possibly be falling for this, right? It was all an act. Couldn't he see that? 

But he had to play along, remember. It was Yuta's birthday. 

His eyes scanned over the menu. This one was kind of cute. Jaehyun he had a little peach dress and full cheeks just like Kun. Or Doyoung. His dress was a pastel green and he had little bunny ears on his head instead of a bow... 

But Sicheng wasn't sure he was into that. Who was he supposed to pick? 

Then one of them caught his eye.

"Then… This one." Sicheng pointed at the menu. He looked cute. Blonde and… Pretty. They were all pretty. But his eyes were catlike and… His nose was nice? He groaned internally at how insane this was. "Ten. I'll have Ten,"

"Great!" Kun beamed. He had a huge smile, so huge it seemed to spread onto Yuta's face too. Weirdo. "I'll put your orders in and I'll be back soon! Enjoy your drinks for now, Masters!"

Sicheng blinked to himself as Kun flounced off. How did someone so broad flounce? Could he flounce if he were to don a little maid dress? 

"Can you please chill out?" Yuta hissed under his breath once Kun was out of earshot. "You're embarrassing me."

"Embossing _you?_ I'm embarrassed myself, Yuta. This is— It's weird. Okay. Why am I choosing who serves me?"

"Because they're your maid for the afternoon! He's all yours!"

"All— What?"

"He's gonna come spend time with you once the desserts are ready. I've never really met Ten, but he's _very_ popular. You got lucky that he's not already with someone."

"Wh—" Sicheng didn't understand what any of this meant. Spend time with him? So Ten wasn't just gonna drop the parfait in front of him and flounce off with the rest of the maids? 

He looked around the cafe. 

There were only two other occupied tables but they both had maids sitting down with them. Talking… Flirting…

"Is this a host club?"

Yuta spluttered a little, hand resting on his chest as if he was offended. 

"Of course not!"

"Am I paying to talk to some guy in a dress?"

"Well…" Yuta's voice raised a couple of octaves. "Technically, but it's so m—"

"So it's a host club. A host club filled with crossdressers." Sicheng sat back in his chair. Fantastic. "Literally my worst nightmare. I don't even like talking to men _for free."_

"It's better than a host club. They're sweet and pretty… They aren't sleazy at all. And the food is good! It's like— A fantasy, you know? It's fun. You're gonna enjoy yourself. I promise."

Sicheng made a disgruntled little noise. He very highly doubted that. 

"Look," Yuta pointed towards the menu, towards Ten, "he's cute, right?"

"Well, yeah—"

"And all his attention is gonna be on you! What's so bad about that?"

"He's acting. It's all fake."

"And that's what's so great! You don't have to impress him or whatever. It's his job to talk to you and make you feel good about yourself."

"Feels kinda stupid having to pay for that."

Sicheng knew he wasn't exactly a hit with guys. He clammed up. He didn't know how to get his claws into someone on the dance floor and take them back to his for a quick fuck before sending them back on their way in an Uber. 

It just wasn't him. 

He wasn't great at… Flirting. Or Relationships. Or… One night stands. 

It was easier just to keep himself to himself. 

But he had never considered himself pathetic enough to pay for it. A conversation, no less. 

He couldn't believe Yuta was into this. 

He was so outgoing and charming. 

He could have anyone he wanted, and more often than not did. 

He didn't need to pay someone to pretend to be into him. 

So why did he? 

"It's not stupid. Think of it as a treat. It's nice not having to do all the extra leg work, not having to graft just to get someone to make out with you or whatever." Yuta took another sip of his drink. "Here I can just sit back and have someone fawn over me. It's nice. Relaxing."

Sicheng sighed. He wasn't sure he got it… In fact, he knew he didn't. 

But if this was what Yuta was into, then who was he to make a fuss? 

"It's not gonna be really awkward, is it?"

"Course not! They're professionals. They know what they're doing."

Before Sicheng knew it Kun was standing back next to him with a slice of cheesecake on a platter, all of his attention on Yuta. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to see what was going on. He had like a bottle of sauce in his hand — red, so, probably strawberry — and seemed to be drawing a pattern on the plate… 

"Welcome home, Master!"

Sicheng flinched, attention pulled, as someone spoke up in the other side of him, a platter with a tall glass of ice cream in hand. 

Woah. 

Was this—

"My name is Ten! I'll be looking after you this afternoon!"

Ten placed the parfait on the table in front of him, but he didn't even spare it a second glance. He was too busy staring at…

Ten was tiny. Even from where he was sitting and looking up at him, he could see that. His wig was long and blonde with a slight curl to it, cascading over his shoulders and he had a big bow perched on top of his head. He was wearing a powder blue dress, exactly the same style as the rest of the maids, little white apron and frills along the hem, but it looked different on him. 

Better. 

His waist was minute and… It was definitely shorter. At least he thought it was. He didn't exactly stare at Kun's legs, but… Ten definitely had more thigh on show, peeking out over his white over the knee socks. 

He was… 

"Master?" 

Sicheng's face flushed as he snapped his eyes up from Ten's legs. How embarrassing. The maid was looking down at him with concern written all over his face. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, fine—"

"May I sit?"

Ten motioned towards the spare chair. Kun had already occupied the one on the other side of the table and was chatting away to Yuta, seemingly finished with whatever he had been up to with the bottle of strawberry sauce. Sicheng could just about make out Yuta's name spelled on the plate, as if he was a six-year-old getting special birthday treatment. 

Thank god Ten hadn't done anything like that for him. 

But he nodded anyway. He wasn't going to make the poor boy stand and watch him eat. 

"The caramel parfait is my favourite." Ten smiled as he took a seat. He had a really nice smile, actually. A perfect set of teeth. Made Sicheng wonder if they were as fake as his friends. "Do you want me to feed you, Master?"

"F—" 

Sicheng looked across the table where Kun was spoon feeding Yuta the daintiest bite of cheesecake. 

What the fuck? 

"That's okay. I can feed myself…"

Sicheng thought he better take a spoonful, not wanting to appear rude or whatever. Plus, if his mouth was full he didn't have to speak. 

It was only then that he took notice of what the parfait actually looked like. The ice cream on top was shaped like a little cat, chocolate whiskers painted on its face. 

"Cute."

"You like it? I made it myself!"

Sicheng had only murmured to himself, not expecting anyone else to hear. 

"You made this?"

"Of course! Anything for Master."

Sicheng tried to steady his breath, knowing his cheeks were burning already. 

He wasn't used to being referred to in this way. Never mind having someone dote on him like this. Especially considering he had known Ten for all of a handful of minutes. He knew it was his job and all, that he couldn't actually care less about Sicheng, only his pay check, but… 

It was nice. 

And the parfait was good. 

Really good. 

"This is amazing."

"It is?" Ten's eyes practically sparkled, as if he had never heard that before. Which Sicheng highly doubted. "Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, that makes me happy."

"It does?"

"Yeah! I'm here to make sure you're enjoying yourself."

Sicheng nodded. 

Okay then. 

Ten seemed so enthusiastic about his job. 

But he guessed that was what got people coming back. 

No one came here to be ignored by the maids, right? 

"So, how was your day Master?"

"O-Okay, I guess. Didn't really do anything before coming here…"

"Ah, did you just relax? It's good to relax on the weekend. I'm sure you're busy with work during the week."

"Yeah. Yeah, you could say that."

Sicheng's job was pretty stressful, actually. So, he did like to chill out on the weekend. Just… Not usually in a place like this. 

"Well, I'm glad you came to visit. I'll make sure you leave with a smile on your face."

Sicheng noticed the way Ten's lips quirked up. He looked… A little less innocent than he had just moments ago when he was all excited over the desserts. 

Or maybe Sicheng's mind was just wandering. 

It was kind of all over the place. 

But he continued chatting away to Ten, figured he might as well since he had paid and everything. Plus, he was really sweet. He was bubbly and kind of funny, which he didn't expect. He never imagined them to be allowed to joke around. He figured they'd be under strict instructions to keep to a script and make sure they didn't offend anyone under any circumstances. 

But Ten seemed fairly carefree. He seemed genuine. Nothing that left his lips seemed fake. 

Maybe he was just a really good actor. 

Sicheng guessed you had to be in a business like this. 

He was pulled from their conversation about dance when he heard chairs scrape against the tiles from across the table. 

And alarm bells went off in his mind as Yuta and Kun stood. 

Where were they going?

Were they leaving him? 

Was Yuta leaving him here? Alone? With Ten? 

What was he meant to do? 

He tried to relay this to his friend via his eyes, not wanting to say anything, god forbid he offend anyone. But Yuta was paying him no mind whatsoever. 

He only had eyes for Kun. 

"Where are they going?" He asked Ten, voice betraying him. He probably sounded terrified. 

"Somewhere more private." The blonde practically purred. Or was he just imagining that too? Ten still had that charming little smile on his face... He probably said it perfectly normally but Sicheng was just being his usual panicky self. 

Private?

Like—

No. 

Surely this wasn't _that_ kind of place. 

Yuta said it wasn't sleazy like a host club. 

And that he liked to pay to _talk._ Yuta certainly didn't need to pay for anything else… 

Did he? 

Is that why he liked this place so much? 

No…

He turned back to Ten, hoping the burning of his ears wouldn't be too obvious. 

He couldn't ask Ten if the sordid thoughts on his mind were true. He would probably be kicked out for even mentioning such a thing. This place seemed nothing short of sweet and innocent, from the patterned pink wallpaper covered in framed pictures of woodland creatures to the delicate little desserts served by the prettiest, giggliest boys Sicheng had ever laid eyes on. 

He couldn't ask Ten if he was a prostitute. 

"Private?"

"Yeah!" Ten smiled back, as if it was nothing. 

Maybe it really was nothing. 

Maybe Sicheng was just a pervert. 

"Some Master's like to spend one on one time with their maids. And we love making them feel special."

Sicheng nodded, opting to take another spoonful of ice cream in lieu of saying anything. 

He had no idea _what_ to say. 

"If you'd like, we can do the same. It's getting kind of crowded in here. Would you like some privacy, Master?"

Sicheng scanned the room. Over half of the tables for full now. He hadn't even realised. He had been too absorbed in his conversation with Ten. 

But it was getting louder, and more maids in dresses of all colours were milling around and sidling up to other guests. 

And now he was sitting here alone with his own maid. 

Looking like a fucking loser. 

Christ what if someone he knew walked past? Being here with Yuta was one thing, he could blame his friend. But now he was gone, and—

"Sure."

He couldn't risk anyone seeing him. 

He would be a laughing stock at work and he couldn't cope with that on top of everything else. He already had a hard enough time keeping his juniors in line. 

They'd have a fucking field day if they say him having an ice cream with a maid. 

"I'd love some privacy."

Ten's smile only grew as he took Sicheng by the hand and led him to the back of the cafe, leaving the empty parfait glass on the table for someone else to clear up. 

He pulled a curtain back, and Sicheng felt his heart rate rise as it revealed a passage lined with doors. 

Like in a strip club. 

This—

He was right, wasn't he? 

Ten was a fucking prostitute. 

What the hell had Yuta gotten him into? 

But he was pleasantly surprised when Ten opened one of the doors to find it was devastated exactly the same as out in the main part of the cafe. A round table sat in the middle of the room with lace doilies and two ornate white chairs. Pink striped paper on the walls and even more woodland creature illustrations. 

His mind was running away from him. 

This wasn't a whorehouse. 

It was just a nice, quiet cafe with cute boys in dresses. 

It made him wonder why, though. 

Of all the cafes for Ten to work in. 

"Do you like wearing that?" He asked as Ten poured him a cup of tea. He couldn't stop looking at his thighs, that dress was definitely shorter than anyone else's. He was pretty sure if Ten bent over just a little more—

"I do!" Ten gave him a little spin, showing his outfit off properly. It was so poofy, his apron tied at the back with a big white bow. "I think it's pretty. My favourite movie is Alice in Wonderland, that's why I chose this baby blue dress!"

Sicheng couldn't help but smile. He sounded so proud of himself. 

"Don't you like it Master?"

"Y-Yeah. It's cute."

"Good." Ten sat down with a wide grin, almost like the Cheshire Cat, dress poofing out around him as he did so. "I'm glad. I don't have anything else to wear, guess I'd have to take it off if you didn't."

Sicheng almost choked on his tea. 

"I like dressing up for Master." Ten crossed one leg over the other, his dress riding up a little so Sicheng could see his thighs again. They looked so… Smooth. Did he shave? "I like the way you look at me."

"S-Sorry." Sicheng snapped his eyes away, focusing on his teacup. As if Ten had caught him staring. 

"Don't apologise, it's what I'm here for. If you wanna look," Ten's fingers hooked in the hem of his dress, pulling it up ever so slowly, revealing more and more skin, "then look."

"I—" Sicheng didn't know _where_ to look. What was Ten doing? Was he— "You don't have to."

"Do you wanna see what I'm wearing underneath, Master?"

Sicheng swallowed. 

Underneath? 

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just my dress that's pretty." Ten shifted a little, unhooking his dress from under him so he could pull it up fully, his entire thigh now on show and—

Oh. 

That's what he meant by underneath. 

Ten had lifted his dress so high on one side it revealed a strip of lace at the very top of his thigh. 

Panties. 

White lace panties. 

"I love the way lace feels against my skin. Makes me feel… Beautiful."

Ten's voice was like velvet and Sicheng was fairly sure if he could tear his eyes away, he would have a smirk on his face. 

"Do you think it makes me look beautiful, Master?"

"Yes." Sicheng answered without any hesitation. He couldn't lie, wasn't capable of doing so right now. 

He wasn't really capable of doing anything but… Staring. 

Now he knew why these private rooms existed. 

And he wasn't fucking complaining. 

"Do you wear those all day?"

"Of course. I think they complete the look." Ten lowered his dress back down, making Sicheng pout a little now all he could see was baby blue fabric. "And like I said, they feel good."

Sicheng's eyes finally met Ten's again. They looked a little darker before. Maybe it was because the lighting in here wasn't as good. 

"Would you like to touch?"

Or maybe it was because the mood had taken a turn. 

This was far from innocent. 

Ten wasn't all giggly and bubbly anymore. 

He was seducing Sicheng. 

And it was working. 

"Master?"

"Touch?"

"Can I take your hand?"

Sicheng offered his hand out for Ten who wrapped his fingers around the younger's wrist. His hands felt so tiny. So soft. 

They guided Sicheng's over to his knee, his fingers dipping under the layers of material that gave the skirt its bell-like shape. 

This was certainly not how he expected his a Saturday afternoon to go when Yuta said they'd be going to a cafe for cheesecake. 

Ten hummed softly as he moved Sicheng's hand higher, it had now fully disappeared under his dress, and Sicheng found that his thoughts were correct. He shaved. He was completely smooth. Completely hairless. 

Why was that turning him on so much? 

"A-Are you sure this is okay?" 

He was suddenly very aware of the fact he was feeling this maid up halfway through his working day while their tea got cold on the table next to them. 

"Yes, Master. So long as it's what you want too." Ten let out a little giggle as Sicheng's fingers finally brushed up against the lace of his panties, it made his stomach contract and Sicheng felt it. It got him excited — the fact Ten was excited. "Don't they feel luxurious?"

"Sure."

"They keep me feeling pretty all day. Even after I've been on my feet for nine hours." Ten smiled, allowing Sicheng's free reign to stroke up and down his thigh. "Do you work long hours, Master?"

"Yeah."

Sicheng was barely listening to what Ten was saying. He was a little preoccupied with how soft his skin was. 

Too busy thinking of other parts he could touch, but wasn't sure if he would be allowed. 

"Is it stressful? You— Oh!" Ten let out a little moan as Sicheng's fingers skimmed over his inner thigh, losing control a little. 

"Sorry, I—"

"It's okay." Ten tightened his fingers around Sicheng's wrist a little more, making sure he didn't stray too far. "I liked it. But this isn't about me, Master. It's about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to make sure you leave here with a smile on your face, remember? In here to serve you and... Service you, if you want."

Sicheng's jaw dropped as Ten guided his hand between his legs, brushing up against the lace that—

Oh. 

Oh wow. 

He was—

"Making you smile makes me feel good. See?"

Ten let out another moan as he guided Sicheng to palm at the bulge trapped in the lace of his panties. 

How long had he had a hard on?

Had he caused this? 

Surely Ten didn't find him so attractive he had gotten stiff just from talking. 

No one found him that attractive. 

"You didn't answer." Ten bit down on his painted bottom lip, clearly trying to suppress another moan. "Is your job stressful?"

"Y-Yeah. It can be. It is."

"Please let me help you relax, Master."

Sicheng had an inkling where this was going by now. 

And he knew he should probably say no, but how could he. 

Ten was gorgeous, and he sounded even better. 

"Okay."

Ten's eyes widened a little, almost as if he hadn't expected Sicheng to agree. He looked excited, though. Really excited. 

And before Sicheng even had the chance to realise what was going on he pulled Sicheng's hand from under his dress was on the floor. 

On his knees. 

Looking up at Sicheng through long lashes with a coy smile on his lips. 

"Do you like blowjobs, Sir?"

Wh— What kind of question was that? 

Of course he did. 

But surely Ten wasn't gonna… 

He wouldn't. Right? 

Here? 

Sicheng was definitely curious though. 

"Yeah."

"Great! They're my speciality!"

Ten giggled again, slipping back into that giggly Disney princess persona he had going on. It was a major contradiction to the position he was currently in. 

But Sicheng guessed it suited the mood. The blonde wig. The bow in his hair. The dress. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop, though, Master. I will."

Ten ran his hands over Sicheng's thighs, pushing them apart so he could crawl between them. 

He felt a groan rumble in his throat at that alone. It had been a while since anyone had touched him. Work was a nightmare more often than not, and he didn't much like picking people up. And Even if he wasn't so picky, he didn't have time for a relationship, so… 

Yeah, it had been a while. 

And even Ten's palms over his jeans running across his inner thighs felt like heaven right now. 

"I can feel how tense you are." Ten practically pouted, sitting up a little more on his knees so he could fiddle with Sicheng's fly. No messing around here. "Such a shame."

Sicheng let out a curt laugh as Ten tugged at the denim, silently asking him to lift up so he could pull them down a little, just so the waistband sat under his ass. That was all he needed. 

"Looks like you're getting excited too, Master." Ten licked his lips as he palmed Sicheng's bulge, just as he had guided the younger to do to him earlier. But that got a much louder reaction from Sicheng. Ten was probably used to being touched up. Sicheng wasn't. 

But it felt amazing. 

He couldn't help but lift his hips to increase the friction against Ten's palm. 

"Is that good? Am I doing a good job?"

"You're doing an amazing job." Sicheng breathed, stomach flipping at the way Ten keened to the praise. 

He really took this fucking job seriously, didn't he? 

"I wanna taste you."

"Taste?" Sicheng repeated, voice breathy. He felt a little delirious. How stupid was that? "Taste me."

Ten clearly didn't need to be told twice, because within seconds his boxers followed, pushed down so his cock had a chance to spring to life. 

Fuck. 

He hadn't even realised he was that hard himself. How was Ten having such an effect on him? 

Then again, a pretty boy in a little maid dress and a pair of white lace panties had been doting on him all afternoon, calling him Master, acting like he belonged to Sicheng and Sicheng alone. It was really no surprise he was rock hard. 

And he couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed because Ten looked truly delighted at the sight ahead of him. 

He looked fucking hungry. 

"You look good, Master." He mused, the very tips of his fingers ghosting over Sicheng's cock, making him flinch a little at the barely there contact. "Even better than my caramel parfait."

Sicheng was about to snort when it got stuck in his throat as Ten licked a long strip up his dick, from the very base right to the tip, lapping up any precum that may have dribbled out from earlier. 

"Tastes better too."

"Oh my god." Sicheng threw his head back with an embarrassed laugh. Ten was something else. 

He was good though. Really fucking good. 

Knew exactly what he was doing. 

But Sicheng liked that. 

He liked how self-assured he was. 

How confident. 

He needed someone who knew what they were doing to just take control and suck him off. 

No messing around. 

He spread his legs wider as Ten took him in his hand, pumping slowly, thumb swirling around the head of his cock. The way his eyes were fixated—

He knew it was Ten's job to make him feel good, like he was the only person that mattered, the only _Master._

And he did. 

All of Ten's focus was on him. 

No one else. 

And Sicheng felt like he could watch him all day. 

"You're pretty."

The words escaped his lips before he had even realised.

"Thank you, Master." Ten sounded so… grateful. Like he had never heard anything like that before. 

Which had to be impossible. 

Look at him. 

He really was good. 

An amazing actor. 

So amazing Sicheng couldn't care less that this was all fake — that it was just a role Ten played. 

He just wanted him. 

So fucking bad. 

"I think I look even prettier like this."

Sicheng cried out as Ten wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. 

Fuck. 

He had never been sucked off by someone wearing lipstick before, but the colour— It was impossible to look anywhere else. All he could see was Ten's lips, cherry red, stretched… 

It was magnificent. 

Ten was magnificent. 

Sicheng moaned as Ten sunk down, never once breaking eye contact. This was all about Sicheng. All for Sicheng. He wanted him to know that, so he kept his mascara framed eyes locked on his master's until he reached the very base of his cock. 

In one fucking go. 

Did he not have a gag reflex or something? 

Sicheng's entire dick was down Ten's throat. 

This was insane. 

But good insane.

Like really good insane. 

"Oh my god—" He drawled as Ten began to move his mouth back up Sicheng's length, swirling his tongue around the head before beginning to bob, picking up a steady rhythm. He was moving so slowly it was almost as if Sicheng could feel every little bump of Ten's tastebuds against his cock. 

He let his eye flutter shut for a moment, let himself truly get into it because he might as fucking well. He was sitting in a cafe, jeans pulled down with a little dolled up maid between his legs. There was no going back now. 

Why not enjoy it? 

It was the most action he'd got in a while. 

"Fuck, you're—" Sicheng cut himself off with a moan as Ten pursed his lips around the head of his cock, sucking on that sensitive bundle of nerves before sinking halfway back down. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Sicheng's cock, pumping softly, forcing his legs to spread as far as his jeans would let them to give Ten as much access as they could. 

He honestly didn't care what Ten did to his cock. 

So long as he didn't stop. 

Ten's other hand grabbed at his thigh, as if he was trying to steady himself, but also get Sicheng even more worked up in the process. Even through the thick material of his jeans it was enough to rile him up. Maybe he should kick them off. Just sit here butt naked and hope to god no one would wander in. 

He was in a compromising position enough anyway. 

"Is it good, Master?"

Sicheng hissed a little as Ten pulled back, the cold air hitting his saliva covered cock. 

He was looking up at him with such high hopes, a little trail of spit connecting his swollen bottom lip to the head of Sicheng's dick.

He really did want to please him, didn't he? 

This was more than just a job for Ten. 

He seemed genuinely passionate about making Sicheng happy. 

"Amazing."

Ten beamed. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. 

"Are you enjoying watching me?" He asked, fist pumping away at Sicheng's cock, making sure he didn't get bored or anything. Sicheng wasn't sure that would have been possible. "Do I look pretty down here?"

"Fuck—" Sicheng hissed out as Ten's thumb dipped into the slit of his cock. His nails were kind of sharp, sent a jolt of pleasure and pain right through him. "Sorry. Yeah. You do. Kinda— Kinda cute, actually."

"Cute?" Ten giggled. 

He rearranged himself a little — maybe his knees were beginning to hurt — tucking long blonde hair behind his ear. Sicheng hadn't realised he had so many piercings. They seemed like such a contrast from the perfectly pure little maid part Ten played. 

Then again, so was getting on his knees and sucking cock.

Made Sicheng wonder what he was really like. 

But not for long. 

Not when Ten picked up the pace, wrist tugging him off much faster than before, causing his hips to rut up into his hold. 

"I like that you think I'm cute, Master. But I don't think cute is gonna cut it."

Ten leaned back in to lap at the head of Sicheng's cock. He let out a content little moan as his tongue came into contact with a bead of precum. 

He liked that, huh? 

"I wanna make you cum. You wanna cum, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Of course he did. 

He would be stupid to say no. 

He couldn't exactly leave the place looking like this. 

"Wanna make you cum so bad…" Ten's voice was breathy, as if he was the one being touched. Maybe it was because he was already so hard before, his poor cock must be straining against those lace panties. Maybe that's what he meant when he said they felt good. "Wanna make you lose it. You deserve it Master… Work so hard."

Sicheng's head tipped back as Ten stuck his tongue out flat, rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth—

He couldn't look anymore. 

Ten looked like pure sin despite that big blue bow in his hair and his frilly little dress. 

It was driving him crazy. 

Of course he wanted to come, but… Not yet. 

And if he kept watching he was pretty sure he was going to blow his load all over Ten's face. 

But Ten wasn't having any of that, and he seemed to slip out of his subservient role for a moment. 

"Master." His voice was a little lower, not as airy or bubbly. "Look at me."

Sicheng forced his head back upright. Ten was looking up at him with such intensity, lips parted as he breathes shallowly. He seemed to be getting off on this too. 

"This is all for you, Sir. Don't you wanna look?"

His voice changed again, high pitched and sweet just like it had been all day. He sounded a little offended. 

"I just—" Sicheng swallowed, knowing he probably sounded stupid. Ten was bound to laugh at him. "It's a lot. You—"

"Look so good with a dick down my throat you're gonna cum?"

Sicheng's entire face burned red. 

"W—"

That's exactly what he was thinking. 

Could Ten read his mind? 

Or was he just fully aware of the effect he had on men? 

"Well, yes."

"Then that means I'm doing good." Ten's painted lips curled into an almost wicked smile. He was enjoying this. He loved the fact he had Sicheng so close to the edge already. "If you wanna cum, then cum, Master. That's what I'm here for."

Sicheng swore under his breath, hands gripping onto the seat of the chair to try and ground in a little as Ten's lips engulfed his cock once again. 

He swirled his tongue around the head again, making sure to mop up any of those little droplets he craved so badly. Making sure Sicheng was nice and wet so when he pulled back his lips gave off a satisfying pop. 

"I'm your slutty little servant, Master." Sicheng's stomach did a thing as Ten's vocabulary changed, despite being on his knees with a dick in his hand very thing he had said up until now had been rather sweet. 

But he was right. 

He was a slut. He was acting just like a little slut. 

"I'm here for you and no one else."

He was here to serve _Sicheng._

_His master._

"And I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

Sicheng cried out Ten's name as he got back to work, fingers stroking up and down his shaft as he sucked on that now painfully sensitive head. 

Holy fuck. 

This _was_ all for him. 

Ten was _his_. 

His to use and—

To use.

Sicheng reached down to grab a handful of Ten's hair, he knew it wasn't real, but—

His eyebrows furrowed as his fingers came into contact with scalp. 

This wasn't a wig? 

He could feel the extensions clipped into Ten's actual hair. 

For some reason that turned him on even more — the lengths he went to look like the perfect little maid. 

And the fact Ten would be able to feel if he pulled.

If Ten wanted to give him everything and make him cum harder than he ever had, then fine. Sicheng was more than happy to help him along, because he actually kind of wanted to make Ten smile too. 

And being used like a little fucktoy by his master seemed to make him happy. 

Ten let out a muffled moan as Sicheng pushed his head down, not too hard, just enough to make sure Ten knew he wanted more. 

He looked up through his eyelashes. 

He knew he looked absolutely filthy. 

But that's what he wanted. 

He wanted Sicheng to know he had absolutely ruined him. 

His finger and thumb circled around the base of Sicheng's cock, no longer able to wank him off as his head was forced lower and lower. 

Sicheng cursed under his breath as Ten gagged a little, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Part of him knew he should feel bad, that he should let go of Ten's hair and let him catch his breath, but the sensation of his throat contracting around Sicheng's cock—

Fuck. 

Oh god that felt amazing. 

"Deeper."

Ten did as he was told, sinking lower and lower, faster than Sicheng had been pushing him down, until his master's entire cock was rammed down his throat. 

And then he swallowed. 

"Ten!"

Sicheng cried his name again, hips instinctively bucking up into Ten's heat.

Ten gagged for a second time, eyes watering as the head of Sicheng's cock prodded harder into the back of his throat.

But it only made him moan, only made his throat vibrate against Sicheng and made him cry out again. 

And Ten loved that sound.

He loved pleasing his Master. 

"Holy fuck, you—"

Sicheng's jaw hung open, low moans spilling over his lips as Ten began to bob again, much faster and harder than before. His lips were tight around Sicheng's cock, tongue flat and wet and—

So fucking wet. 

It was sloppy and messy and loud and Sicheng couldn't get enough. The mixture of Ten's muffled moans, his completely unabashed moans and the lewd slurping coming from his maid's lips—

It was almost too much for him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. 

"T-Ten. Ten, wait—"

Sicheng's breath was heavy in his lungs, his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

Thank fuck he was sitting down, or he was sure his legs would have given out from underneath him like some ridiculous stereotype. 

Ten pulled back, a slight pout on his lips, dripping with saliva. 

He didn't want to stop. 

"Oh fuck—" Sicheng felt his cock twitch as he looked down. 

Ten was a mess. 

A gorgeous mess. 

"I wanna—" he raised his hips a little, the head of his cock brushing against Ten's lower lip. The maid's tongue slipped out almost instantly, as if he had been conditioned to taste his Master's cock whenever it was close enough. 

Sicheng didn't feel any sort of shame when he was with Ten. 

Maybe because the little blonde in the pretty dress didn't seem to have any either. 

"I wanna fuck your face."

"Master?" Ten's voice was laced with anticipation, like he had been waiting for this all day, just hadn't had the guts to say it. 

"Can I?"

"Yes! Please? Use me, Master!" Ten nodded enthusiastically. "Pull my hair. Fuck my face."

"You're sure?"

Sicheng had to check. He didn't know Ten. Didn't know his limits. Just because this was his job or whatever didn't mean he was going to disrespect him. Ten may be playing the role of his servant, but he was still a person. 

"It want it." Ten nodded, clearly excited by the idea. He was sitting so perfectly, hands on his knees as he waited. "Please, Master, please use me to get off."

Oh Jesus Christ. 

Sicheng carded his hand through Ten's hair again, the blonde keening to the touch, almost like a cat nuzzling against his Masters' hand. 

He looked so precious. Eyes wide and cheeks rosy, all prim and proper in his pretty little dress. 

But Sicheng knew he was anything but. 

He may have only met Ten earlier on in the day, but that was more than obvious. 

He was far from innocent. 

And Sicheng wanted to shatter that illusion. 

Wanted his look to fit who he was deep down. 

A little slut who wanted nothing more than to serve his master. 

"Open up."

Ten obeyed, jaw dropping. 

Sicheng smirked as his tongue lolled out, waiting patiently. 

Ten moaned as soon as the tip of Sicheng's cock pressed up against his tongue. He was more than ready. 

So Sicheng just went for it, he tightened his grip on Ten's hair and pushed his head down, raising his hips to meet him halfway. 

Ten let out a sort of strangled cry as Sicheng's dick filled his throat again, his fingers gabbing at Sicheng's jeans to try and ground himself, making sure his gag reflex didn't decide to rear its ugly head. 

"Oh god—" Sicheng rocked his hips into Ten's willing mouth. He was so warm. So wet. And the noises his was making— The vibrations against the head of his cock as it slipped in and out of his throat. "You're so fucking good at that."

Ten kept his eyes locked on his Master, as he had done all afternoon. He let Sicheng use him, let him rut up into his mouth, urging him on with the loudest lewd noises he could possibly make, considering

But it was a little awkward, the angle. Trying to fuck Ten's face while sitting down. 

So, he stood. 

Sicheng grabbed onto the table with his spare hand, worried his legs would give way if he didn't and he picked up the pace of his hips. Fucking into Ten's mouth just like he knew he wanted. 

And for the first time Ten screwed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to focus on breathing and not gagging as Sicheng trusts became rougher and faster. He couldn't pull back at all, not with the grip Sicheng had on his hair. 

But he loved it. 

He could feel a wetness growing in his panties. 

His master was using him. He was nothing more than a fuck toy. A glory hole. 

A servant. 

And that made him so fucking hard. 

Sicheng swore under his breath again. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what else to say. It was like his vocabulary had been reduced to nothing more than the word fuck and a couple of blasphemous phrases. 

It seemed Ten had that effect on him. 

And he was so close. 

He could feel his stomach tightening, his own breath becoming ragged. 

But he needed more. 

Just a little bit to—

"Look at me."

He craved that look in Ten's eyes. The one that was for him and him only. 

_He_ was Ten's master. 

_He_ was the only one that mattered. 

_He_ was the only one Ten would get on his knees for. 

Ten prised an eye open, then another. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes of tears, a couple running down his cheeks. 

It was honestly the prettiest thing Sicheng had ever seen. 

His eyebrows were knitted together as he tried to concentrate. His jaw probably starting to ache, saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Never mind the rawness he probably felt in back of his throat as Sicheng pounded into it over and over. He could feel how badly Ten wanted to do good for him, he could feel how tightly he was gripping onto his jeans, could hear his moans of pleasure. 

He was getting off on this too. And Sicheng hadn't even touched him. 

Knowing Sicheng was so close to orgasm was getting Ten off…

Holy fuck. 

"Good boy." He whispered. Ten deserved the praise, and it may have just been the tears brimming over his bottom lashes, but his eyes seemed to sparkle at it. "Good servant. Good little fuckhole."

Sicheng watched the full length of his cock disappear into Ten's more than willing mouth, a load moan spilling over his lips as the blonde pursed his lips to increase the friction. 

His cock was so wet, soaked with Ten's saliva the harder Sicheng fucked into his mouth the more it soaked his lips, blending with his lipstick… Faded red all over his face. 

Fuck—

He was so—

"Ten!" Sicheng cried out his maid's name again, throwing his head back as a sharp wave of pleasure rolled over him. Ten had swallowed again, tight lips stopping the drool from pouring out and pooling on the floor. He would choke if he didn't and, well, it was definitely a bonus for Sicheng. Ten's throat contracting around his painfully sensitive cock. 

"Ten, you—"

That was it. 

Enough to bring Sicheng to the very brink. 

He couldn't take anymore. 

He just couldn't. 

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gon—"

He rived Ten's hair, pulling him back and off of his cock

The blonde gasped for air, saliva dripping from his chin as Sicheng's cock bobbed in front of him, flushed red. 

He wanted it. 

He wanted to make his master cum. 

"Please, Sir." Ten wrapped his fingers around Sicheng's aching length. He was so wet. And Ten was the reason he was so wet. 

He loved that.

"Cum for me." He stuck his tongue out as he pumped, eyes locked on Sicheng. "Cum on my face, Master."

Ten moaned as Sicheng's features contorted. He looked so handsome. So sexy. He was losing it. His lips were moving but barely any sound was coming out. His knuckles were turning white, gripping onto the table, his other hand still tight in Ten's hair, pulling. 

He was so close. 

He was finally gonna—

Sicheng let out a deep groan as it all got too much, as his stomach contracted and he lost totally control. 

His knees buckled a little as he came, trying his hardest to stay upright as his orgasm washed over him, setting all of his nerve endings alight. 

Fuck. 

Fuck that was so—

He slumped back in his chair, breathing deep as he tried to come back down to Earth. 

He felt all tingly, hips rocking in Ten's hand as he milked the very last of his orgasm. Not wanting it to end. 

"That was— T-That—"

Sicheng was rendered speechless as he opened his eyes properly and focused on Ten. 

Holy fuck. 

What a state. 

His face was splattered with strings of white, his tongue still hanging out as if he had been waiting for Sicheng to notice the glob of cum splashed across it. He licked his lips slowly, making sure Sicheng took in every movement as he swallowed. 

His lipstick hadn't fared well, red smudged all around his lips. He noticed he had a lovely ring of the stuff wrapped around his cock too. His mascara wasn't doing much better, the gagging made his eyes water and he had little streams of grey running down his cheeks, makeup pulled from his lower lashes. And his hair was all missed up thanks to Sicheng tugging at it, bow lopsided on his head. 

But he looked happy. He had this stupid grin on his face. 

He was proud of himself for making Sicheng lose it, just like he had promised. 

"Was that good, Master?"

"Th—" What a stupid question. Sicheng had no doubt in his mind that he looked a state too. His face had to be beetroot; dark hair stuck to his forehead damp with sweat. His cock was still hanging out of his jeans, red and spent. 

But Ten didn't seem to care. 

He was still looking at Sicheng as if he was the only person that mattered. 

"It was amazing." He breathed, reaching out to stroke Ten's hair, a lot softer than earlier. "You were amazing."

"Thank you!" Ten giggled. That was all he had wanted to hear. "That'll be $60."

Sicheng's eyes widened. 

Wh—

Wait. 

He hadn't agreed to—

Fuck. 

Of course. 

How the hell had he let himself get wrapped up in Ten's games? How had he let himself get sucked into the fantasy? 

Ten didn't care about him. He wasn't the only person that mattered. He wasn't Sicheng's servant. Sicheng wasn't his master. 

He was a guy that worked in a cafe that put on a cutesy little dress and blew customers for living 

And Sicheng had fallen into his trap. 

Like an idiot. 

Like an idiot who now had to pay for a blowjob. 

"I— I don't h—"

"I'm kidding!" Ten giggled, wiping his cheek with two fingers before promptly sticking them in his mouth to suck on. "Well, kinda... People do usually pay me for that."

Sicheng furrowed his eyebrows as Ten shrugged, completely nonchalant.

"But I like you... And I think there's a better way you could spent that money." Ten sat back on his heels, finally letting go of Sicheng's cock. He grabbed the little white apron at the front of his dress and waited his face down, the drool covering his chin starting to irritate him. "I finish at seven. You can come pick me up. Take me on a date."

A date? 

What? 

Why… 

"Sorry?"

"I wanna go out with you." Ten nodded, lips curling up. "I think you're cute and… Well, you do owe me."

Sicheng flushed as Ten's eyes flickered down to his cock. He sat up, tucking himself back into his pants, suddenly feeling all embarrassed. 

"And I'd rather go on a date with you than get paid for a blowjob."

Sicheng didn't know what to say. 

Was this some sort of scam? Surely Ten couldn't just be dishing out free blowjobs on company time, right?

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I can do whatever I want." Ten's demeanour changed a little, he seemed less subservient. Like he could think for himself. Maybe this was the real him. "Master."

Sicheng's stomach flipped. That word was still getting to him. 

"D-Do you say that to everyone?"

"No one." Ten shook his head. "If I did, I'm pretty sure I'd get fired."

Sicheng swallowed as Ten chuckled to himself. He guessed that was a valid point. 

"Plus, I have no guarantee you come back later… Maybe you don't wanna go on a date with me. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

That was another valid point. 

But—

"Why me?"

"I told you, I like you." Ten's smile free wider as he tucked his hair behind his ear. "I think you're hot, and you're sweet… I don't offer free blowjobs to just anyone, you know."

Sicheng nodded for some reason. He didn't want Ten to feel cheap. 

But there was something about him. Something Sicheng was drawn to. And maybe it was all just part of the roleplay, maybe this was just another way of extorting money out of him, but Ten did seem genuine… And Sicheng might be crazy but he was willing to take a risk too. 

"Okay. I'll take you on a date."

Ten clapped his hands together, clearly excited. 

"Come pick me up after my shift?"

"Sure." Sicheng stood up, holding his hand out so Ten could do the same. The blonde groaned a little after being on his knees for so long. That was going to ache in the morning. "A-Are you gonna wear that?"

"If you want me to."

"No. I wanna see… You. Properly."

"Then I'll get changed." Ten swayed his hips a little. Sicheng was so nice… He really did want to get to know him better. "I should probably go wash my face, actually."

"Yeah, you like kind of a mess." Sicheng snorted. 

It made Ten flush a little. 

Something Sicheng had never expected. 

He seemed completely shameless. 

"So, uh…" Sicheng shifted in the spot, not quite sure where to go from here. "I guess I'll go an—"

Then he realised something. 

Ten still had a good few hours of his shift left. 

And Sicheng knew he was hard from before. 

"Did you— Uh, you know? D-Do you want me to finish you off before you go ba—"

"Oh, you don't have to." Ten's lids were heavy as he looked up at Sicheng, as he bit down on his smeared bottom lip. "I came too. Feel."

Sicheng slipped his hand under Ten's dress, mouth forming a little 'o' as his fingers came into contact with a distinct wetness.

Wet lace… Cum soaked lace…

Nice. 

"I'm gonna have to change them before our date too." Ten giggled. 

"Don't."

Ten's eyes widened a little. 

Oh. 

"Leave them on. I want you to think about me for the rest of your shift."

Ten's breath shuddered as he pressed his hips down against Sicheng's fingers. Only for a moment. Sicheng withdrew them before he could get too carried away. 

That made Ten pout. 

Mean. 

"I'll pick you up at seven." Sicheng leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Ten's forehead. It was weird that that was their first kiss, considering Ten had just had Sicheng's cock shoved down his throat. 

It was sweet, though. Sicheng was sweet. 

"You should probably go clean up… There's jizz in your bangs."

Ten nodded, brushing his dress out a little as he stepped back. He was supposed to take his Master back through the cafe and show him out, but… He had already gone over his time and there was no way he could go out there in this state. 

Sicheng didn't mind at all, though. He was more than happy to be let out the back entrance. That was no one would see him. He was probably glowing, couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. 

And there was usually only one reason a man was that happy. 

He had no idea where Yuta was, but if that's the kind of service Ten was willing to offer him, having never met the maid before, no doubt Yuta and Kun were still locked away in their own little room. 

"Be ready when I come back. I'll think of something fun we can do." 

Ten nodded. That sounded nice. 

"And try not to think of me too much."

Ten let out a little squeak as Sicheng grabbed him through the front of his dress. He was _so_ fucking wet. How was he supposed to work like this? 

But the idea turned him on… The idea that Sicheng had done that to him… That he was going to be serving other masters with his panties drenched in cum. 

It was going to be an interesting night. 

But he couldn't wait. 

"Bye, Master." Ten waved Sicheng off, pressing himself against the doorway. He blew the dark-haired man a little kiss, jumping up and down on the spot like a giddy little schoolgirl as Sicheng caught it.

He had never done anything like this before, wasn't meant to socialise with customers outside of cafe hours, but… There was something about Sicheng. 

And he couldn't wait for his shift to finish so he could get to know him better. 

And if he got lucky, Sicheng could make him cream his panties again. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n don't let random maids suck u off w/o protection! always use a condom!
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
